


The tail of two brothers

by Kely_liquid



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Faked Suicide, Hero Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, M/M, Self-Harm, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kely_liquid/pseuds/Kely_liquid
Summary: in a world where people can have super powers twins Roman and remus are one of those few with weapon summoning power and twin telepathy. but life isn't perfect Roman is loved by his parents and remus is the spare and after a fight Remus runs away from his horrible life. years later after faking his death Remus gets thrown back into Roman's life
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Remus brakes

**Author's Note:**

> Roman Prince hero name prince: weapon summoning Pyro Canisius and twin Telepathy
> 
> Patton Heart heron name morality: empathy, super speed, healing
> 
> Logan Barry hero name logic: telekinesis telepathy mind reading
> 
> Virgil Grim hero name anxiety: shadow manipulation, teleportation, Emotion manipulation, 
> 
> Janus Snake hero name Deceit: shapeshifter, summing six arms, stretchiness, immune to poison, talented with lying
> 
> Remus Prince now Remus duke: weapon summing, summun six octopus tentacles, twin telepathy.

16 year old Roman and remus were identical twins and we're part of the 10 percent of people who where born with powers Roman and remus both have the power to summon weapons and they had twin telepathy where they can communicate with each other through their minds but only with each other. But they do have different powers as well remus can summon four green octopus tentacles from his back while Roman as pyrokinesis. 

The twins lived with there father Romulus Prince who adored Roman and neglected remus always asking Remus why he can't be more like his brother, and Roman yelled at him for being weird, this coded remus to self harm and he would write his feeling into a journal, but he could grit his teeth and Baer it at lest he had his only friend Janus but he lived in Sanders City and remus lived in the suburbs but it about to break. 

" Remus! You sorry excuse for a human being why can't you just be a normal person for once in your life I mean for God sake if I wasn't you brother I wouldn't be able to stand being with you." Remus bit his tongue letting Roman rant like he usually does there father was still at work but if he was here he would be giving Remus an earful as well. " I wish I was an only child." Something within him snap. " Did you think I asked to be born, I know I can never be good enough for you or dad to why even try I am just the spare child, a stinky defective wast of space and dad was right I am just riding your coattails and holding you back also! your friends where right I should have killed myself years ago so I'm sorry for existing!" Remus yelled overloading the telepathy causing Roman to go unconscious when Remus realized what he did he ran out of the house and ran all the way to the bridge that went over a river that lead to the oacan. 

Remus cryed and called Janus. " I messed up Jan Jan he knows everything and when he wakes up he is going to drag me back to that horrible place for the rest of my life I just want it to end." Janus heart sank. " It is ok remus's in for four hold for seven out for eight, how about you stay with me you are always welcome and you can lever that place for good." Remus could tell Janus was telling the truth and it made him feel better." But they will still came after me." Janus hummed for awhile. " Why don't you take a suicide from what I heard from you they are not good people, tipe it the note on your phone and Leve it on the bridge and you said you can create a sheld to block Roman so he can't find you then I will come pick you up." Remus felt bad for a moment but he knew this was for the best Roman and dad will get over it quickly they mite even be excited so remus tiped out the note and placed the phon on the edge of the bridge and for the final tutch Remus took off he dragon claw neclis it had a green gem being held by a dragon claw he and Roman have one but Roman's is red they where suppose to represent there the brotherly Bond which had been broken years ago he tied it to the railing right as Janus pulled up and remus got into the car and never looked back.


	2. Years later

It has been a couple of years since remus prince dead and remus Duke was born. After he left his old life he moved in with his friend Janus he was a powered to a shapeshifter his original form has his left side of his body has snake scars with a snake yellow eye but he uses his shapeshifting to hide these fetchers. They lived in sanders city on the more criminal side which everyone called the dark side the light sides of the city don't bother with there problems so he and Janus became hero's for the dark sides they where the duke and deceit. even though they save many lives the light side bee then negatively. he and Janus own and work at a tattoo parlor called Sea serpent ink.   
They got a new partner in there hero team Virgil also known as anxiety he can use shadow powers. The light sides got there own hero's creativity morality and logic but unlike them the people love them. After a while Janus and Remus knew the dark side was to dangerous and bad for Virgil's mental health so they had him go to the light side where he teamed up with the light sides. 

Remus was in sea serpents ink tattooing a costumer with the news on" braking news the sides are in the middle of a huge fight battling the opposite sides." Remus had his eyes only on creativity also called the prince he knew creatively was his twin Roman they where young they would play prince and duke and creativity's costume looks exactly like how Roman imagined it. Roman was so busy fighting the opposite of creativity he didn't notice the opposite of logic was striking up from being him for the first time since he left he unblocked his telepathy. " behind you you idiot." Creativity paused for a moment before turning around to stop the sneak attack. When rem realized what he did he immediately blocked the telepathy back up and went back to his work. 

When Janus came back from giving the new gang tattoo to the dark side police he went up staring of there shop to there living quarters to find Remus with his head face down on the Kachin table . " I fucked up." Janus lifted up an eyebrow." And Pretell how did you fuck up." Remus groaned. " the sides where battling the opposite on the news while I was working and one of them was sneaking up on Roman and without thinking I yelled at him to turn around but I unblocked my telepathy and Roman stiffened and then turned around to attack the opposite behind him, as soon as I realized what I did I put the blocks back up." Janus put his papers on the counter and then took the seat across from Remus. " you know what dr Picani always wanted you to contact your brother." Remus finally lifted his head his green eyes looking at Janus's brown eyes." You know I like your original form." Janus sighed." Do not try and change the topic Remus." " I know I know but I've changed a lot in the last few years and what I did to get away is so bad how can I ever apologize for that." Janus but his gloved hand on his shoulder to Comfort him." Roman is your brother and as creativity he cry's whenever he talk about his brother that committed suicide I think he will love to see you again." Remus sighed." I'll think about it."


	3. Roman

Roman wake after the psychic attack something fells wrong the wounds Remus said still rang in his head did everyone really treat Remus so badly? Roman didn't see his brother anywhere around him so he called him within his mind.( Remus we need to talk.) but Remus didn't respond which scared Roman there twin telepathy let them feel each other always so not feeling him meant something terrible. Roman phone dings and it is Remus's number they never use there phones to contact each other they just talk in there heads. You know our favorite spot to watch the ocean well I'm finally apart of the ocean now. Roman ran as fast as he could to the sea side bridge screaming in his had for Remus to just answer when he finally got to the bridge his hole would stopped when he so his brothers neckline tide to the railing and his phone on the ground. 

Roman shot up in bed the dream still flashing through his mind but it wasn't just a dream it actually happened. Hand clutches onto the red and green necklace he was around his neck. He always has this dream on this day the day his brother commuted suicide. Roman opened his nightstand and took out a dark green leather bound journal it was Remus journal Roman found it after they he got back home it reveals so much pain that Remus hide from them or he just doesn't notice. 

Roman finally got out of his room at sides Tower ( imagine the teen titans tower) and entered the common room where he found Patton in the kitchen cooking breakfast, Logan on the couch reading a book, and Virgil laying on the couch scrolling through his phone. Patton notice him first giving him a warm smile. " good morning sleepy head I made your favorite breakfast!" Roman gave him a sad smile he knew how hard this day was for him. Virgil glanced at him in confusion. " what's up with you Princey you are not your usual annoying self." Patton grew quite and Logan looked up from his book but Roman didn't mind Virgils comment he is knew to the team so he didn't know." Well today is the day my twin brother committed suicide." And with that Roman sat down and eat his breakfast. 

The other sides have been attacking the city Roman hasn't been on his game today letting his sword on fire fighting the other create Creativity he was so Focus on him he didn't notice one of them creeping up behind him.( Behind you you idiot!) Roman freezes for a moment he heard and felt some he hadn't expected since his brother dead Roman listened and struck the villain behind him.


End file.
